Crusader 2
Jezabell was cooking more fish over the fire as Crusader slept. It was the crack of dawn, so she was trying to get a meal ready for Crusader and herself before she woke up her 23-year-old compatriot. She giggled, remembering her friends and family finding it weird that she has been hanging hanging out with a man 4 years older then her. She finished her ownfish and burnt the remnants as an offering to the gods. She went back to the lake with her fishing pole to catch something for Crusader. Jezabell put some bait on it, and tossed the line into the water. They were currently near the boarder of France and Italy, crossing over from America by land-birdge. The Land-Bridges were created when the global economy was down the drain. The Catholic Church, who gained the status as the major Superpower it is today along with the Buddhists of China and Japan (while they weren't superpowers, they were a close friend to the Church as a whole) suggested they's do something big, planetary to stimulate the economy, rebuild the land bridges to connect the nations together. And so it was done, with the combined effort of the people the bridges were made, and as planed revived (or resurrected as many people said jokingly) the economy. Their plan was to go to the Pope to report the evils preformed by the Archdeacon, Father Daniel. After a few long hours, Crusader woke up, lying upon a blanket in nothing but his layman's clothes, which consisted of a thin cotton shirt and some cotton pants. He saw that Jezabell has already eaten and offered her remains to her gods. He never did understand why the gods would want human food for sacrifice if they had ambrosia. But Crusader would never ask, out of respect for Jezabell's faith. So to see what she was doing, he put on his leather boots and follow Jezabell's footprints in the mud. He also picked up her sandels, which she forgoten at camp. When he was just a few meters from her, he decided to try to spook her. He crept up quietly behind her, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Good morning.", causing her to jump a mile. Jezabell laughed, "You jerk, you know you hate it when you do that." There was a rustle in the bushes. Crusader's fists like up with blue light, "Who goes there?" he snapped. Elsewhere, Archdecon Daniel's horse stamped into a Pagan village with his soldiers. He barked at his men, "Burn the village down! They don't convert, they suffer the fires of Eternal Damnation!" (A/N: Again, I have absolutely nothing against people of different beliefs). His archers shot flaming arrows at the brick buildings and watched as they burned. A rouge Pagan warrior charged at Daniel with a battle club. He grabbed the club and crushed it in his hand. He leaped from his horse and snatched the man by his neck. "Say hello to your gods...in Hell." And with that Daniel snapped the man's neck, and continued his rampage through the village. (OOC: Well here we go again. And I think I can probably fit two characters here. This is going back to Crusader and Jezabell) A little girl whom was playing about the village came to notice what was going on at the last second, watching the man named Daniel snap the man's neck; she gasped in horror as she looked upon the scene with utmost fear. Crusader's fists dimmed, "What's wrong little one?" he asked, seeing the fear in her eyes. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories